One Love Two Weddings
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Cinta itu tidak hanya belajar akan bahagia,akan tetapi, belajar akan mengenal rasa sakit juga merelakan cinta itu pergi dan berbahagia bersama dengan yang lain./"Terima kasih atas doamu itu, Karin. Aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai sahabatku."./ Dont be silent reader./Author is come back./ Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Un, aku kembali dengan fic _One Love Two Weddings _ yang mungkin agak pasaran dan jika tidak berkenan maka akan kuhapus saja #authortidakpercayadiri. Ya sudah aku akan melanjutkan fic ini—

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Love Two Weddings**** © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Angst /Drama/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rated : T****-eens (Maybe M for Languages)**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**Tambahan mungkin ada karakter OC di sini, gomen ^^a**

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**-Chapter 1-**

*******Terinsipirasi dari lagu ****Ayat-Ayat Cinta by Rossa***

Ada suatu ikatan benang merah yang telah mempertemukan mereka

Dalam situasi berbeda tanpa mereka sadari.

Ada merasa tersakiti oleh pertemuan ini dan berharap kembali lagi di waktu sebelumnya.

Tapi takdir sudah membuat mereka harus menjalani apapun yang terjadi.

Walaupun harus mengorbankan perasaan sekalipun.

* * *

.

.

.

Di tengah siang membara dengan sinar matahari menerikkan Negara terbesar yang disebut adidaya di dunia, Negara Amerika Serikat dengan penuh kemewahan dan kekuasaan tertinggi serta keglamouran yang menjadi tolak ukur dalam hal investasi yang menambah devisa.

Suatu universitas yang merupakan salah satu perguruan tinggi terbaik pertama didunia, Universitas Harvard terdapat berbagai program-program perkuliahan yang berakreditasi A dan berkualitas yang tidak diragukan lagi serta fasilitas yang lengkap menambah kelebihan perguruan tinggi itu.

Selain itu, terdapat banyak tempat-tempat yang sering bahkan ramai dikunjungi oleh sebagian mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktu luang atau sekedar menunggu jam perkuliahan dimulai. Salah satunya tempat lumayan luas serta memiliki sarana prasarana internet _Wifi_ yang memudahkan para mahasiswa untuk mengakses dalam mempermudah tugas perkuliahan yang diberikan dosen mereka.

Candaan hingga celetukan meramaikan suasana di tempat itu yang para mahasiswa menyebut _Les mads et canteen_ nama yang aneh menurut mereka tapi sudah mengakar dan tidak ada yang berani mengubah nama tersebut. Disana tepatnya ada sekumpulan mahasiswa yang fokus dengan kesibukan masing-masing, ada yang membaca buku _Advanced Cardiac Life Support_… disebelahnya sedang mengetik tugas… dan yang lainnya membalikkan lembar demi lembar halaman buku yang dipegang oleh mereka.

"Aduhh… kenapa juga dosen itu memberi waktu pendek untuk menyelesaikan tugas laknat ini," keluh seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan menguncir rambut keatas agak membantingkan buku _Business teory _ hingga meja dihadapannya bergetar.

"Apa yang kau keluhkan,Ino?" tanya pemuda yang merasa terganggu dengan keluhan perempuan yang bernama Ino.

"Shikaa…, coba saja kau membaca buku ini," ucap Ino menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menyodorkan buku itu ke hadapan pemuda bermata _Onyx _tersebut, "aku nggak ngerti maksud dari tugas dosen itu!" Ino kembali melanjutkan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau mengeluh, tidak ada hasilnya. Lebih baik kau pahami dulu baru protes, Ino!" ucap Shikamaru menepuk kepala Ino dengan seyuman yang jarang terpatri dari pemuda itu.

"_Of Course_ _my honey_…,"ucap Ino membuat teman-teman yang sedari fokus dengan kesibukan hanya menghela napas panjang, pasalnya Shikamaru dan Ino adalah pasangan yang lagi-lagi hangatnya dibicarakan oleh sebagian mahasiswa disana.

Yang hanya tidak bergeming sedikitpun dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya adalah seorang pemuda berambut _Dark Blue_ dengan membaca buku _Advanced Cardiac Life Support _ sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headset yang bertengger ditelinganya.

"_Everbody us_…, bantu aku sekarang?" suara bahkan terdengar sebuah teriakan dari seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning dengan tumpukkan buku tebal menghentakkan meja hingga memecahkan konsentrasi mereka.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh, kau hampir menumpahkan _Mocca _ ke kertas kerja-ku dan kalau itu sampai jatuh, nilai tugas penghitungan investasiku bisa-bisa dapat C!" geram perempuan berambut cepol dua mengertak kesal dengan pemuda itu.

"Ma-maaf, Tenten,"ucap Naruto seraya menunduk pelan ke hadapan Tenten kemudian berbalik arah kepada para pasang mata didepannya.

"Bantuan apa? Memang laporan penelitian penyakit TBC dikota _Boston_ belum selesai? Perasaan… kita membuatnya berbarengan," gumam pemuda yang sedari fokus dengan bacaan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah lawan bicara-nya.

"_File -_ku rusak," tangan Naruto seraya menunjukkan laptop-nya, "—teme, bantu aku!" arah mata bola _Sapphire_ mengarah kepada pemegang IP tertinggi di _Harvard Medical School_.

"Hn," kata ambigu khas Uchiha keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hoii Sasuke, bantu aku!" ucap Naruto menggoyangkan lengan yang membuat Sasuke manatap tajam sahabat itu.

Tanpa menunggu seucap bahkan cerocos Naruto berkoar, Sasuke langsung meletakkan buku dan fokus dengan laptop milik sahabat jabriknya kali ini. "Ck, ini datamu bisa dibuka. Makanya lain kali lihat dulu format datanya baru dibuka, dobe."

Mata sapphire blue berbinar dan hampir memeluk Sasuke, beruntungnya lengan Sasuke menepisnya, "maaf teme—dan makasih sebesar-besarnya untukmu."

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam _trademark_-nya.

Tampak perempuan berambut merah maroon dengan kacamata bertengger berlari tergesa-gesa dengan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, kehadirannya membuat orang dihadapannya kebingungan.

"Ada apa Karin -_chan?"_

"Hh… Hh… la-laporan penelitian penyakit TBC dikota _Boston_ harus dikumpul paling lambat jam 3 sore…"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan sejenak diam, "a-apa? Kau serius, Karin-_chan_?"

Karin menganggukan kepalanya dan berbalik menatap pemuda yang bernama Sasuke "Hmm… Sasuke, kau dipanggil oleh Mr. Hashirama se-sekara-ng," ucap bahkan terbata-bata membuat sang empunya berambut _Dark Blue_ menautkan alisnya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke langsung merapikan beberapa buku kedalam ranselnya dan berpamitan kepada teman-temannya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, wajah Karin terus memandang pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Ya, Karin menyimpan perasaan kepada Sasuke, tapi dibalik sikap Sasuke merespon dan berkata yang masih diingat dikepalanya, "kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Karin.'

Sakit, sangat sakit diulu hati Karin karena Sasuke hanya menganggap dirinya adalah sahabat. Sekelebat pikirannya mendengar sedikit pembicaraan dosen terpandang dari kota kelahirannya _Jepang_ membicarakan tentang _Pernikahan_… dan lebih kaget dosennya itu menyebut nama pujaan hatinya, _"baiklah, umm, dengan anak didikanku, oke, namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha—"_

Tepukan membuat Karin kaget, "jangan melamun Karin, mari duduk bersama kami," kali ini pemuda berambut panjang berbicara.

"Ok…," jawaban singkat Karin, dan mereka kembali sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Pikiranku terus berputar-putar dengan sekelumit pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban sesinkron mungkin, kenapa Mr. Hashirama memanggilku? Apa ada nilai dimata kuliahku ada yang buruk atau aku mendapat hukuman? Atau aku mendapat skors? Oke, singkirkan pikiran itu dan—

Dug… brakk…

Kepalaku sakit dan menatap siapa yang menabrak tubuhku, kuperhatikan seksama… perempuan dengan mata _Emerlad_ serta rambut _Pink_ sengaja ia tutupi dengan topi juga pakaiannya yang—

"_Sorry_, _are you okay?_" suaranya membuatku membuyarkan penampilannya, sengaja dia mengulur tangannya kepadaku dan aku langsung menyambut dan berdiri setara dengannya.

"_Yes, I am okay. Thanks for your help me,_"

Dengan senyumannya kemudian dia langsung berlalu pergi hingga tersadar aku lupa bertanya namanya dan kembali fokus dengan tujuanku—menemui Mr. Hashirama Senju.

Hingga tanpa sadar diriku sudah berada di pintu berbahan mahoni berkualitas dan tertera nama _" Senju"_ tanpa ragu juga aku mengetok pelan dan membuka pintu itu, "bolehkah aku masuk, Mr. Hashirama," nada ucapanku sedikit dipelankan.

"Masuklah Sasuke, ada yang kubicarakan padamu."

Akupun masuk dan duduk dikursi yang membuat diriku _face to face _dengan dosen yang kukagumi dengan ketegasan dan ketelatenan mengajar mata kuliah Ilmu farmakologi, salah satu mata kuliah favoritku.

"Aku tidak membicarakan masalah akademis padamu, kau tahu sendiri… nilaimu sangat memuaskan di universitas ini bahkan kau akan mendapat beasiswa khusus untuk mahasiswa berprestasi sepertimu—" terdengar suara ketokan pintu membuat Senju menghentikan pembicaraan denganku, "oh, masuklah…"

"_DAD…_" suara ini… aku pernah mendengarnya, aku tolehkan kebelakang dan alangkah terkejutnya, aku bertemu dia lagi.

"Oh Sakura, kemarilah, duduklah disampingku," panggil Hashirama kepada anak perempuannya yang membuat diriku tidak berkedip sekalipun dengannya.

Masih dengan senyumannya itu dia sudah berada di samping Mr. Hashirama dan menatap balik arah mata _Onyx_-ku, "_Hi, nice to meet you again."_

"Sakura, dia juga dari Jepang sama seperti kita. Jadi pakailah bahasa biasa—tapi apakah kau lama tinggal di _Inggris_ tidak lupa kan dengan bahasamu?"

Dia mencengir dan menggeleng kepalanya, aku yang sedari mematung tanpa berucap kata-kata membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, Hn, tak biasanya aku memulainya duluan.

"Maaf , sebernanya apa yang ingin dibicarakan sekarang?"

Mr. Hashirama tersenyum kecil, "terlebih dahulu aku memperkenalkan anak kesayanganku… namanya Sakura, dia berkuliah di Inggris tepatnya Universitas Cambridge."

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura… Sakura Senju, aku mengambil _Social and Developmental Psychology_ di Universitas Cambridge, senang berkenalan denganmu,"ucap Sakura sambil mengulur tangannya kepadaku.

"Hn, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, aku mengambil _Harvard Medical School_," menahan kegugupan bersalaman dengannya.

"Oke, daripada berlama-lama aku kali ini berbicara serius denganmu, Sasuke."

Akupun meneguk ludah karena tatapan dosen Mr. Hashirama mengarah ke mataku dan agak tajam.

"Aku sebernanya berniat menjodohkan kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak memaksa, apakah kalian tidak keberatan?"

Sejenak aku berpikir, apakah ini sebuah keberuntunganku atau sesuatu yang lain? Karena yang namanya perjodohan itu terkesan agak memaksa tapi kulihat dari raut wajah Sakura begitu nama perempuan di hadapanku tampak menunjukkan persetujuan dengan perjodohan ini.

Tanpa sadar mulutku berbicara, "Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya…" ha' apa? Kenapa kata-kata itu yang berhasil aku ucapkan dan terdengar kikikan kecil dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau betul-betul kaku, Uchiha-san. "

Akupun menundukkan kepalaku karena menahan rasa malu.

"Sekali lagi Sasuke, apakah kau menerima perjodohan kali ini hanya sebuah penghormatan atau sesuatu yang lain?" pertanyaan dari membuat lidahku berkelu menjawab apa, kemudian aku memikir sepuluh detik dan bertatap langsung dengan kedua pasang mata dihadapanku.

"Sementara ini aku bingung, . tapi sepenuh hati aku menerima perjodohan ini."

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan keputusanmu itu dan bicarakan pada orangtuamu di _Jepang_."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat jam terpanpang di dinding menunjukkan arah jam dua siang, diriku ingat dengan mata kuliah Mrs. _Stevanie_ tanpa menunggu lama aku berpamitan dengan Mr. Hashirama dan Sakura.

Beberapa langkah aku keluar, ada suara yang menghentikanku sejenak, "Uchiha-san… err—"

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Err—Sasuke, jika kau keberatan dengan perjodohan ini tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak memaksa, sebetulnya kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain, karena _Dad -_ku menginginkan aku cepat menikah, maka dia menjodohkanku. Tapi saat bertemu denganmu, aku rasa kita memang sengaja dipertemukan dan aku harap jangan ragu-ragu dengan keputusanmu."

Tanpa sadar aku mengenggam tangannya, "aku janji tidak ragu dengan keputusanku untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Dan baiklah jika kau menginginkan kita mengenal satu sama lain, aku tunggu di—"

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti jam empat sore tepatnya didepan fakultasmu."

"Hn," akupun meninggalkan dia dan mengejar waktu untuk masuk ke mata perkuliahan Mrs. Stevanie.

End Sasuke POV

* * *

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas _,_ beruntung beliau belum masuk dan dia menghampiri sahabat blondenya yang sudah duduk dan menepuk kursi kosong tepat berada disebelahnya.

"Duduk sini, teme."

Sasuke langsung duduk dan menghempaskan pikirannya sejenak hingga terlihat nampak melamun.

"Hoii, teme. Tumben kau melamun, tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dosen Mr. Hashirama?"

"Nanti aku akan ceritakan padamu—" ucap Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Oke, tapi jangan lupa!"

"Sejak kapan aku lupa, dobe?"

Kali ini Naruto diam karena dosen _Mrs. Stevanie_ memasuki kelas dan mata kuliahpun dimulai…

.

.

.

Tak terasa jam mata kuliah Mrs._Stevanie_ selesai seiringnya tugas penelitian penyakit TBC dikota _Boston_ dikumpul. Dan tanpa, Sasuke sadari tangannya sudah ditarik oleh sahabat blondenya, beruntung Sasuke sudah membawa tas jinjingnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menarikku, dobe!"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin kau kabur kali ini."

"Eh, Sasuke. Kenapa kau ditarik oleh Naruto hm?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tanyakan sendiri dengan dia," Sasuke melepas tarikan Naruto dan menatap sangar kearah mata _Sapphire Blue_ milik Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu hal penting. Oh ya, mereka menunggu dimana sekarang?"

"Mereka sudah menunggu kita didepan fakultas."

"Ayoo…"

Tak berselang lama, mereka bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Raut wajah Sasuke sempt kebingungan karena dia ada janji dengan Sakura jam empat sore dan sekarang jam tangannya menunjukkan lima menit lagi.

"Teme, apa yang kalian bicarakan bersama dosen Mr. Hashirama?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius membuat Sasuke agak kaget dengan nada ucapan sahabatnya kali ini.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang agak mengejutkan, "aku dijodohkan dengan anak dosen …," dia menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap beberapa pasang yang mengintimidasinya, "—dan aku menerimanya."

"K-kau serius dengan keputusanmu ini, Sasuke. Menurutku terkesan terburu-buru, tapi apapun keputusanmu. Ya—_well_, terserahmulah,"ucap Shikamaru.

"Yakinkan dirimu dengan keputusan yang kau buat," ucap Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke membuat dia lega karena keputusan itu adalah resiko untuk kehidupan di masa yang akan datang.

Semua tampak kaget sekaligus mengucapkan motivasi untuk sahabatnya, kecuali Karin, memegang dada yang sakit… ini rasa sakit melebihi penyakit jantung yang terkenal pembunuh nomor satu tapi perasaan cintanya berasa bertepuk sebelah tangan karena pujaan hatinya dengan raut tanpa keraguan menjawab iya akan perjodohan dengan anak dosen .

Tin… Tin…

Suara mobil membuat mereka agak terkejut dan lebih lagi seorang perempuan keluar dengan anggunnya dari pintu mobil.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Apakah aku menganggu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan beradu tatap dengan Sakura, "tidak."

"Sasuke, siapa dia?"tanya Neji, ya nama dari pemuda berambut panjang cokelat itu.

"Dia adalah perempuan yang dijodohkan olehku namanya—"

Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dan mendekat kearah mereka, "—namaku Sakura… Sakura Senju, salam kenal."

Dan mereka terpaku dengan kecantikan dan keramahannya kecuali Sasuke, tanpa sadar sebuah tatapan penuh harap dan menyakitkan.

"Ini semuanya bohongkan… bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini, aku mohon."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Saturdar, 04 Mei 2012 at 00.07 a.m.

Please Rnr OK*

Jika tidak berkenan dan membosankan saya sepenuh hati menghapus fic ini


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

**.**

**.**

_**One Love Two Weddings © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**(All Character in Naruto with OC Character)**_

_**.**_

"_**Disarankan mendengarkan lagu Hi-Fi CAMP - Lost Love Song sambil membaca chapter ini"**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

_*****__**Terinsipirasi dari lagu **__**Ayat-Ayat Cinta by Rossa***_

_Ada suatu ikatan benang merah yang telah mempertemukan mereka_

_Dalam situasi berbeda tanpa mereka sadari._

_Ada merasa tersakiti oleh pertemuan ini dan berharap kembali lagi di waktu sebelumnya._

_Tapi takdir sudah membuat mereka harus menjalani apapun yang terjadi._

_Walaupun harus mengorbankan perasaan sekalipun._

* * *

.

.

Cuaca sore dengan udara yang sejuk di Negara Amerika Serikat, walau sebagai Negara adidaya menjadikannya negara yang sibuk akan urusan menyangkut masalah berhubungan dengan dunia tapi ada sesekali pesta tahunan untuk menyambut hari jadinya.

Biasanya ada pesta tahunan diadakan di beberapa cafe. Ada salah satu café yang terkenal di Amerika Serikat dengan nuansa khas kebarat-baratan yang menyajikan makanan-makanan yang dijamin kualitasnya, bukan itu saja letak café yang strategis dapat memudahkan pelanggan untuk datang juga dengan dekorasi yang mewah bertatakan meja tersusun rapi dan germelap lampu menambah nilai plus.

Tepatnya ada siluet sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berbincang ria tentang mereka masing-masing sampai tak menyadari pesanan mereka sudah ada di meja.

"_Sorry Mister and Miss, our foods are ready,"_ ucap seorang pelayan berambut pirang.

Keduanya langsung mengangguk dan menatap pesanan mereka, tampak lezat _Barbeque Spaghetti_ di depan perempuan iris _Emerlad_ serta _Mixblue_ untuk minumannya. Juga _Black pepper beef steak_ dan _Tomato Juice_ menggugah selera pemuda beriris _Onyx._

"Kau suka tomat, Sasuke?" tanya perempuan seraya menunjuk tangannya ke arah minuman di depannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis—err sangat tipis, "memang dari kecil aku menyukai tomat."

"Pantas kau terlihat tampan, aku suka sekali…" tanpa sadar ucapan itu membuat tangan Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tidak…"

Merekapun menikmati santapan yang begitu enak dan menggiurkan itu. Dengan cekatan dan ketelatenan menyantap makanan yang berkelas hingga mereka menghabiskan tanpa sisa dan suara.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau mengambil jurusan _Kedokteran_ di Universitas Harvard? Tapi—jangan tersinggung…, ak-aku hanya ingin tahu saja," tanya gadis bersurai merah muda seraya meletakkan sendok diatas piring dan membentuk tanda "silang".

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang. Diriku juga tak menyangka akan mendapat beasiswa di sana…" jawab Sasuke.

"Betul aku salut denganmu Sasuke bahkan mendapat IP tertinggi di kampus nomor satu dunia sangat sulit, aku benar beruntung ya…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "beruntung?"

"Ya beruntung bertemu denganmu. Bisa berkenalan denganmu tanpa disengaja kita dijodohkan. Tapi—apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" ucap Sakura agak pelan.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Sakura. Apakah ada yang masih mengganjal? Atau ada orang lain di hatimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati mengucapkan kata.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "ah—tidak, Sasuke. Hanya saja, bila kita sudah menikah yang kutakutkan aku masih kuliah di Inggris sedangkan kau disini…, kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi setelah itu," ucapnya ragu.

"Yang penting rasa mempercayai satu sama lain itu akan memperkuat suatu hubungan. Banyak pasangan yang berjauhan tapi tetap langgeng bahkan bisa mempunyai seorang anak,"sahut Sasuke polos seraya merogoh telepon genggamnya.

"Betulkah? Aku harap itu iya—eh sebentar Sasuke, ada panggilan dari ayahku…" ucap Sakura sambil menekan _touchscreen_ pada _I-phone_ nya.

Tak berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga membuka_ I-phone_ hasil dari tabungannya dan membaca pesan singkat dari orang tuanya di _Jepang._

_From : Otousan_

_Sasuke. Sebagai ayah, aku mendukung keputusan apapun yang kau inginkan dan yang jelas itu memang pilihan tepat karena itu jangan menyesali apa yang kau dapat. Apakah kalian sudah saling cocok satu sama lain? Kalau sudah, beritahukan masalah pernikahan kalian, nanti kami akan menyusulmu di Amerika._

Sasuke menghela napas lega kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk mengetik pesan balasan tapi di tahan oleh tangan Sakura.

"Sstt—Sasuke, kata ayahku. Kapan orang tuamu akan kesini? Soalnya ayah ingin bertemu dengan mereka soal perjodohan kita…," ucap pelan Sakura.

"Minggu ini tepatnya hari kamis. Memang ke—" Iris _Onyx _ menatap Sakura yang kembali berkutat dengan telepon genggamnya, dan dirinya mengetik pesan singkat yang tertunda.

"Ceh dasar," ucap pelan Sasuke. Dia-pun merasakan kembali getaran dan bunyi di _I-Phone_-nya kemudian melihat deretan kata yang tertulis di layar telepon genggamnya. Agak kaget—dan dirinya membalas dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan raut wajah Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Penyakit Karin kambuh lagi. Dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit," sahutnya.

"Okelah, kalau begitu aku juga ikut." Ucapan Sakura membuat pemuda beriris _Onyx_ itu mengangguk paham dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Dengan tersenyum dan wajah agak memerah, Sakura menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke,

"Oh ya—" Sakura menyerahkan kunci mobil tepat di tangan Sasuke, "aku sudah bilang dengan supirku, kalau kau yang akan membawanya. Jangan khawatir… aku sudah izin sama ayahku."

"Ini maksudnya apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan kunci yang berada digenggamnya.

"Kunci mobil, Sasuke-_san_. Kau yang membawa mobilnya ya… ya…," pinta gadis bersurai _sugarplum_ dengan mata _puppy eyes_.

"Hn."

Mereka berduapun dengan langkah agak cepat keluar dari café. Tak berlangsung lama Sakura membayar _list_ pembayaran makanan walau dipaksa oleh Sasuke biar dia yang membayar tapi Sakura meminta Sasuke mengemudikan mobil miliknya.

"Biar aku saja yang membayar," seru Sakura merogoh beberapa lembar dolar kepada kasir dan tangan Sasuke menahan uang itu.

"Aku saja yang membayar-nya, Sakura," perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sebagai gantinya nanti kalau kita sudah menikah. Kau boleh meminta apapun. Tapi sekarang biar aku bayar, hitung-hitung traktir," seru Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke dan langsung membayar ke kasir.

Tampak kasir menggeleng-geleng dengan sikap antara keduanya yang saling berebut siapa yang membayar _bon_ pembayarannya. Agak geli—kasir berambut pirang pucat memberikan selembar kertas.

"_Thanks for coming our café, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha_…"

"Eh?" seru Sakura kaget mendengar nama Uchiha yang terlontar oleh seorang kasir. Diapun melirik Sasuke dan terlihat pemuda itu menyeringai tipis seolah berkata, "_bukannya kau calon Mrs. Uchiha_."

"_Sorry, sir. Where you know his name? and why you say me 'Uchiha_'?" tanya Sakura.

Sang kasir hanya memberi seulas senyuman tipis. "_I know his name from his card and sorry, i don't tell it."_

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke lagi dan agak terkejut melihat _card_ di tangan pemuda itu. "Maksudmu apa Sasuke-_san?"_

"Coba saja aku yang membayar tadi, dasar."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Ayo—" ajak Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

Berlainan dengan kasir itu hanya menghela napas dengan gumaman pelan kepada temannya, "dasar tidak jujur, Sasuke."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Beruntung Sasuke dapat mengemudikan mobil milik keluarga Sakura dan menuju ke rumah sakit _Ghouston_. Letak-nya tak jauh dari café—tempat mereka, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit mereka telah sampai di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar ke tiga di Amerika.

Dengan langkah terengah-engah, keduanya telah sampai di kamar rawat inap nomor 45. Tanpa sadar, tangan mereka saling bertautan dan—

_Cklek…_

"Wah, ada Sasuke." Mata _ruby_ wanita usia 50 tahunan melirik ke arah iris _Emerlad_ yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke. "—dia siapa?"

"Sakura. Sakura Senju, dia—" jawab Sasuke yang segera terputus karena Sakura menjawab lebih cepat darinya.

"Perkenalkan aku Sakura, senang bertemu dengan anda, nyonya."

"Kamu temannya Sasuke?" tanya wanita menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum err-tipis dengan calon istrinya.

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Sakura menjawab dengan pelan tapi segera diinterupsi oleh Sasuke. "Dia calon istriku, bibi. Jangan bertanya lagi —dia malu—aww"

Cubitan agak kuat dirasakan Sasuke. Seraya mengelus hasil "karya" Sakura yang melekat di tangannya, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mendapati sahabat yang lain sudah menunggu kehadiran dan juga dengan tatapan cukup aneh.

Sasuke kemudian mendekati salah satu sahabat yang terbaring sakit di ranjang dengan kondisi tertidur. Dengan tatapan menghawatirkan—Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang kebetulan menepuk pundaknya.

"_Dobe_, dia kambuh lagi."

"Ya, ketika melihat kalian berdua tadi sore meninggalkan kampus. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya-tanya _"memangnya kenapa?"_

"Ma-maf, memang Karin-_san_ sakit apa?" tanya Sakura yang mengejutkan seluruh penghuni di kamar tersebut.

"Sakit kanker paru-paru, Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh begitu, sudah berapa lama? Maaf kalau saya lancang," mohon Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san_. kau sekarang bagian dari kami, jangan sungkan," ucap gadis bercepol dua—Tenten.

"Lagipula kau juga calon nyonya dari si jenius Uchiha—jadi, kau harus tahu tentang dia," seru Ino menghampiri Sakura.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah kekasih si jenius Nara dengan tatapan horror. "Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh, nona."

Respon dengan apa yang diisyaratkan Sasuke, kedua gadis itu membawa Sakura agak menjauh dari mereka. Setelah mengetahui—calon istrinya agak jauh, Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut dengan perihal penyakit yang akhir-akhir ini kambuh yang diderita oleh Karin.

"Bagaimana hasil dari _Rontgen_ paru-paru Karin?" tanya Sasuke mengarah ke ibunda Karin.

Ibunda Karin menyodorkan amplop warna kuning kecokelatan yang kemudian Sasuke melihat hasil dari perkembangan jaringan kankernya.

"Eh Sasuke, bukankah ini sudah stadium tiga ya?" gumam Naruto.

Iya, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Hasil _Rontgen_-nya menunjukkan kanker sudah parah dan harus dioperasi.

"Bibi, bisakah aku berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Karin?" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian disambut paham oleh Ibunda Karin.

Si jenius Nara agak bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu menghawatirkan Karin. Bukannya mengesampingkan Sakura yang berstatus sebagai calon dari istrinya Sasuke—tapi sikap dia memperhatikan Karin melebihi sahabat.

"Ehemm, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Tidak perlu bertele-tele. Apakah kau menyukai Karin?"

Seakan tahu menjurus kemana pembicaraan ini, Sasuke agak pelan menyuarakannya. "Dia adalah sahabatku, Shikamaru. Dia sama seperti kalian semu—"

"Tapi sikapmu akhir-akhir ini melebihi dari sikap seorang sahabat."

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari dari sorot mata Karin terhadapmu? Saat dia mendengar kalau Sakura adalah calon istrimu, dia _shock_ dan jatuh pingsan," imbuh Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Dengar Shikamaru, mungkin sikapku sekarang yang kau anggap sebagai melebihi sahabat. Kau tahu juga dia adalah anak yatim dan kehidupannya yang miris juga dia harus membiayai keluarganya."

Shikamaru menghela napas, "—tapi dari sikapmu itu membuat Karin menyukaimu bahkan sampai mencintaimu. Kami semua tahu, Sasuke—kecuali kau."

Sasuke tahu kalau akhirnya jadi begini, dia sadar kalau dari cara sikapnya menimbulkan ada rasa lain dari sahabatnya ke dia menjadi perubahan emosi yang dikenal _cinta_. Tapi dia merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan anak dosen Hashirama Senju—bernama Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi—aku…"

_Tok…tok…_

Pembicaraanpun dihentikan ketika mendengar suara ketukan dan pintupun terbuka.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Nyonya _Shi_?" tanya pemuda dengan berjaskan putih dan bername tag—

"Gaara-_san_…," ucap Sakura.

Pemuda dengan iris _jade_ dan rambut merah darah menoleh ke arah paras ayu Sakura. "Sakura…"

"Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal," tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara.

"Dia adalah kakak senior di Universitas Cambridge, kebetulan mengambil jurusan sama dengannmu, Sasuke."

"Kau adalah dokter yang menangani Karin kan?" tanya Sasuke menyilangkan tangan tepat di dadanya.

"Ya, memang ada apa?"

"Tentang penyakit Karin. Apakah stadiumnya sudah menunjukkan tanda berbahaya? Bisa dilakukan operasi segera, pak dokter." Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura untuk berada disampingnya.

"Menurut kondisi pasien Karin, dia harus menstabilkan kondisi badannya. Baru bisa dioperasi, lagipula kalau kondisi badannya sekarang dan—kita langsung mengoperasinya mungkin nyawanya tidak selamat," jelas Gaara.

"Tapi, Gaara-_san_. jika jaringan kanker menyebar lebih cepat, bisa-bisa stadiumnya meningkat," ujar Naruto.

"Secepatnya kita harus membuat kondisi tubuh Karin harus stabil agar proses operasinya bisa dilakukan," imbuh Gaara.

Sakura yang merasa kurang paham mengenai kedokteran, dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan itu dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk agak menjauh. "Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Gaara-_san_ kerja di sini?"

Gaara segera menfokuskan pandangan ke Sakura. "Baru dua minggu. Ingat aku, Sakura. Saat wisuda sebulan yang lalu, kau menghadiri bersama kakakku?"

Si Bungsu Uchiha menjadi tidak fokus dengan hasil data yang disodorkan oleh Gaara malah melirik dan mendengar pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Gaara. Sama dengan halnya—Naruto dan Shikamaru melihat tingkah sahabat jenius itu agak meremas hasil data itu.

"Hoii, Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

Dengan menyilangkan tangannya, "sebaiknya jangan cemburu melihat mereka berdua. fokuslah dengan data itu. Bukankah tiga minggu lagi kita ditempatkan disini?" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Sasuke melihat kondisi kertas yang dipegangnya agak _renyek_, segera dia fokus dan berdiskusi bersama Naruto walau sesekali pandangannya tak bisa lepas kepada Sakura.

Berbeda dengan mereka. Sakura dan Gaara tampak menikmati obrolannya hingga apa tujuan dari Gaara ke kamar itu agak terlupakan.

"Sakura, jangan ceritakan itu lagi. Itu sangat memalukan. Oh, kalau boleh tahu, kau datang ke sini bersama siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Bersama dia." Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah Sasuke yang fokus berdiskusi bersama sahabat kuningnya.

Gaara terpaku mendengarnya—juga setelah gadis disampingnya menceritakan perihal perjodohan dan pemuda yang beruntung itu adalah _dia_.

"Selamat Sakura. Semoga kalian langgeng ya, kalau boleh tahu—kapan kalian menikah?"

Sakura agak merona membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Antara dia dan Sasuke saja belum dekat, baru bertemu sehari.

"_Etoo_—itu, belum kami sepakati. Kalau sudah ada kepastian, kami undang ya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sasuke lebih memperhatikan gadis itu?"

Gaara melihat wajah agak murung dari Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tanyakan saja dengan orangnya, Sakura. Kau kan adalah calon istrinya—" dia seraya melihat siluet dari Sasuke untuk kesana. "Sakura, sepertinya saya di panggil oleh calon suamimu."

"Eh, iya silahkan…"

Setelah mendapati Gaara membicarakan hal yang tidak dimengertinya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto, dia segera duduk di sofa dan menghela napas. Dia begitu tak tahu tentang kehidupan calon suaminya—apalagi di mengalami kegagalan cinta bersama dengan orang yang berada di samping Sasuke—yaitu Gaara.

"Kau melamun apa, Sakura?"

"Tidak ada," gumam Sakura.

Tenten yang berada disebelahnya memandang khawatir dengan Sakura. "Kau ingin tahu tentang Karin bukan?"

Tepat dugaan, Sakura mengangguk dan melirik gadis yang diperiksa oleh Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Dia itu adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke selain Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dan—dia itu berasal dari _SMA_ yang sama dengan mereka berdua."

"Tentang penyakit kanker itu. Sejak kapan dia menderita penyakit itu ?" tanya Sakura menatap iris mata Tenten.

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau tadi tidak salah dengar, pemuda berambut nanas itu membicarakan tentang rasa suka. Rasa suka—bukan, rasa cinta. Karin mencintai Sasuke. Kemudian dia juga tahu tentang perasaan Karin. Apa maksudnya?"

Ino segera menginterupsi Tenten yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Maaf menyinggung perasaanmu, Sakura. Memang benar kalau Karin mencintai Sasu—"

Ucapan Ino segera dipotong dengan kehadiran Sasuke berada di depannya.

"Seperti pembicaraan kalian serius ya," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya menceritakan tentangmu, Sasuke. Masa' calon istrimu tidak boleh tahu dirimu sih?" dengus Ino.

"Oh begitu. Bolehkah aku meminjam Sakura sebentar saja?" pinta Sasuke.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau mau kemana? Hasil diskusi kita belum _valid_."

Dengan menarik tangan Sakura, Sasuke segera melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Tak peduli dengan ocehan Naruto. Yang terpenting membawa gadis—calon istrinya keluar dari kamar rawat itu. Sejenak dia mendengar pembicaraan Sakura—mengarah tentang dia dan Karin. Dia merasa harus menjelaskannya sendiri kepada Sakura sebelum mengetahui dari orang lain.

Mendapati mereka berdua berada di tempat parkiran mobil dan tepatnya di mobil mereka. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya hingga Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_san_ membawaku keluar dari kamar itu?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura menepis genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Tentang aku dan Karin. Kami adalah sahabat—Aku, Naruto dan dia. Dari _SMA_ dulu kami bersekolah sama dan kini masuk jurusan yang sama di Universitas Harvard. Memang benar kata Shikamaru, kalau aku lebih memperhatikan Karin—lebih dari sahabat."

"…"

"Tapi Sakura. Aku hanya menganggap dia sahabat—tidak lebih…"

"Kalau mengenai Karin menyukai kau? Dan kalian sudah mengenal lama, mungkin kau memiliki perasaan sama dengan dia bukan ? Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" rentetan pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Kita memang baru bertemu satu hari, tapi disaat itulah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Terdengar aneh dan konyol, tapi ini sungguh…" imbuh Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Apa aku harus percaya dengan kata-katamu itu? Dan satu lagi—jika Karin memintamu menikah dengannya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang ambigu dan sulit dijawab. Tapi dengan mempercayai hatinya—Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan membisikan kata tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Yang aku lakukan adalah aku menunggu keputusanmu. Karena kau yang akan menjadi Uchiha dalam hidupku. Apapun keputusannya… aku bersedia melakukannya walau dalam diriku menolak."

Kemudian rintik-rintik hujan membasahi kedua insan itu.

Lain halnya dengan Gaara melihat dari jendela ruangan kerjanya, menatap miris dengan gadis yang dicintainya telah dijodohkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Salah dia… salah dia. Dia melepaskan cinta Sakura karena dia merasa tidak mencintai Sakura dulu.

Dengan memegang dadanya, Gaara menyesali apa yang di lakukan kepada Sakura. Coba saja dia tidak memutuskan Sakura, mungkin hasil tidak seperti ini.

Dan kini mereka dipermainkan oleh takdir….

.

.

.

_Dimana penyesalan datang selalu akhir_

_Kita akan menyalahkan diri sendiri melihat hasil dari sesal itu._

_Dan berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk_

_Tapi itu adalah kenyataan_

_._

_._

_Tsudzuku_

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes

Maafkan saya jika saya menelantarkan fic ini dan hampir lupa plot awalnya. Walaupun itu, saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini walau mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan yang saya tinggalkan.

Mungkin sekedar mengingat saya sekarang mahasiswa menginjak semester 5 dan akan sering lupa mengupdate fic MC dikarenakan banyak tugas yang sudah menunggu saya.

Boleh saya ingin tahu, fic MC manakah yang saya harus _Update_?

RnR Please.

Keep or delete^^

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Thursday, 13 September 2012, 20.06 p.m**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One Love Two Weddings © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Chapter 3-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ada suatu ikatan benang merah yang telah mempertemukan mereka_

_Dalam situasi berbeda tanpa mereka sadari._

_Ada merasa tersakiti oleh pertemuan ini dan berharap kembali lagi di waktu sebelumnya._

_Tapi takdir sudah membuat mereka harus menjalani apapun yang terjadi._

_Walaupun harus mengorbankan perasaan sekalipun._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Matsuri Point of view**

Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak ada di kampus, aku sempat bertanya-tanya ia kemana? Apakah dia sakit? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya? Tapi tidak ada kabar darinya, itupun saat jam perkuliahan—dosen hanya bilang kalau ia ada urusan sehingga tak bisa hadir di perkuliahan. Dan kurasakan hal aneh juga dengan teman-temannya yang seolah bersikap biasa—mungkin saja mereka tahu tentangnya. Tapi—aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya, buat apa aku mengetahu tentangnya.

Ini hari ketiga dia tidak hadir dan entah kenapa hatiku gelisah akan keadaanya. Akupun beranjak dari dudukku seraya meletakkan buku di rak lalu tanpa sadar diriku mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu hingga membuatku tersenyum dalam hati akan hal yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

_Flashback…_

_Aku menggeram kesal dengan tubuh pendekku, kenapa juga letak buku itu berada diatas sih. Ini tidak menguntungkan orang yang bertubuh pendek dan—voiiila, aku menemukan tangga untuk mengambil buku itu. Segera ku geser tangga itu lalu mengambil beberapa buku yang tak bisa kujangkau. Pelan-pelan, diriku menuruni anak tangga dan membawa bukuku yang tertinggal di meja. Tapi sialnya lagi, buku yang kuambil tadi terlalu berat sehingga diriku kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku siap jatuh mendarat ke lantai._

_Eh, kenapa aku tidak jatuh ya dan suara datar menyentakkan diriku untuk berdiri seperti semula kemudian berbalik ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya aku, ternyata yang menolongku itu teman sekelasku—sang primadona di kampus juga mahasiswa tercerdas. Aku terdiam kaku dan merona melihat ketampanannya._

"_Lain kali hati-hati, Matsuri."_

"_Aaa—iyaa—Sasuke-kun…" jawabku gagap._

"_Sebentar lagi jam Mr. Smith, kalau terlambat bisa kena detensi. Aku duluan, Matsuri." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis—_

—_Dan sejak itulah aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatiku …_

_Flashback off…_

Diriku langsung mengambil buku yang tertinggal di meja perpustakaan kemudian tanpa alih aku mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Neji yang membicarakan tentangnya. Dengan cepat, aku bersembunyi di balik dinding agar mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Segera kufokuskan pendengaranku.

"_Sepiii… tidak ada teme. Kita selalu dihajar habis-habisan dengan Mrs. Fanny dengan pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab sempurna oleh teme…" gerutu Naruto._

"_Seharusnya kau lebh tahu tentang penyakit itu, kenapa kau bengong saat Mrs. Fanny menanyakan itu. Alhasil, pertanyaanmu dilempar padaku!" desis Neji melipat kedua tangannya._

_Naruto menatap tajam iris Lavender penerus Hyuuga itu. "H-hei, kita sesama mahasiswa kedokteran harus tahu. Geez… memang hari ini sialku! Temeeee… kemana juga. Katanya hari ini datang!"_

"_Jangan mengeluh bodoh! Atau aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan adikku!" ancam Neji._

"_Loh kok malah Hinata dilibatkan, Neji. Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku dapat kabar dari teme kalau pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan bulan ini."_

Pernikahan? Pernikahan siapa itu, mengapa hatiku merasa ada hal yang buruk terjadi. Tanganku mulai melemas dan nyaris menjatuhkan buku yang kupegang ketika Neji menyebutkan namanya…

"_Ternyata dia tidak main-main dengan keputusannya padahal mereka berdua baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu tapi entah kenapa mereka itu cocok. Kurasa takdir yang mempertemukan mereka berdua walau dengan jalan perjodohan. Mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa bahagia dengan putri dari ," jelas Neji._

_Seraya mengerjapkan matanya, "tumben kau berbicara panjang, Neji. Biasanya hal-hal yang penting saja." Ucap Naruto._

_Tepukan keras mendarat di bahu Naruto. "sudahlah…" _

Aku terhenyak mendengar obrolan mereka berdua. hati ini terasa sakit tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya, ternyata dia sudah dijodohkan oleh putri dan aku yakin kalau putri dosen favoritku itu sangat cerdas dan sangat cocok padanya.

Kini aku menangis diam tanpa ada yang tahu…

**Matsuri Point of view end…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Tidak apa-apa nih. Kau mengantarku kesini, Sasuke-_san_."

Suara manis membuat sang pemuda menoleh ke sampingnya—tepatnya di kursi penumpang. Seulas senyuman tipis dia tampilkan. "Katanya laporan itu harus diselesaikan dan kau belum sempat mencari bahan referensi, bukan? Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini, Sakura."

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tapi nggak seharusnya kau mengantarku kesini. Kau kan ada jadwal kuliah hari ini jadi coba saja kau meminta supirku untuk mengantar kita, Sasuke-_san_."

Seraya menekan tombol _Unlock_ di pintu mobil itu, "itu wajar saja, Sakura. Kau itu calon istriku, tak sepantasnya aku menelantarkanmu sendirian kesini sedangkan aku—calon suamimu tidak memperdulikanmu. " lalu Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan ke pintu di sampingnya kemudian mengetuk kaca mobil itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke-_san_. sebaiknya kau menyingkir darisana sebelum wajahmu itu terbentur pintu mobil ini," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke menuruti ucapan Sakura dengan menunggunya keluar dari mobil itu. Setelah Sakura keluar darisana, segera Sasuke menekan tombol _lock_ lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk tidak terdiam kaku disana.

"Kalau kau tetap berdiri disitu, kau akan terbakar karena cuaca hari ini sangat panas," tutur Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke-_san_. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok," dengus Sakura.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan mengantarmu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan," geram Sasuke masih tetap memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ayooolah, Sasuke-_san_. aku ini bukan anak kecil!"

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap iris teduh milik Sakura. "Yang kutahu kau adalah calon istriku, Sakura. Kau sudah menjadi tanggungjawabku sekarang."

"A-apa? Kita belum resmi, Sasuke-_san_," ucap tak terima Sakura membalas tatapan calon suaminya.

"Hei hei, kalian heboh sekali. Ini perpustakaan loh," celetuk Naruto menginterupsi adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke memberengut kesal, "tumben kau ada disini, _dobe_?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya pertanyaanmu itu berbalik kepadamu, _teme_."

Sembari menghembuskan napasnya, "aku mengantar Sakura saja kesini. Bukankah jam dua nanti mata kuliah Mr. Dannis?"

"Mr. Dannis tidak bisa datang dan memberikan tugas, makanya aku ke perpustakaan ini," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apa tugasnya, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap gadis yang merupakan calon istri sahabatnya itu mulai ada reaksi teracuhkan, dia berdehem pelan. "Tak seharusnya kau mengacuhkan calon istrimu itu, _teme_." Sambil menyodorkan kertas, "—ini tugasnya. Aku pergi dulu, _bye_."

"Sepertinya sahabatmu—" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke terlebih dulu menariknya ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan hingga muncul keheningan diantara keduanya.

Sakura nampak antusias mencari buku-buku yang diperlukannya sampai dirinya tidak bisa mencapai mengambil buku itu dan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang tubuhnya, ada tangan yang mengambil buku itu. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan kaget kalau Sasuke yang membantunya yang tanpa sadar jarak mereka berdua terpaut hanya sepuluh senti saja.

"Perlu bantuan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kalemnya.

"Bi-bisakah kau mengambil buku yang ada disebelah kanan i-itu…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Lalu Sasuke menarik buku itu dan memberikan pada Sakura dengan menepuk pelan kepalanya hingga rintihan sakit keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke sempat panik dengan menoleh tepat ke wajah Sakura dari belakang dan lagi jarak berdua terpaut lima senti hingga napas tak beraturan menerpa mereka berdua. perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju meja yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan Sakura merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat kencang dengan kejadian sesaat tadi.

Mereka berdua diliputi keheningan kembali dan asyik menekuni kesibukan masing-masing hingga suara getaran dari telepon genggam Sasuke membuat suasana jadi terusik sebentar karena yang menghubunginya adalah ayah dari Sakura. Dengan suara pelan dan tidak kedengaran oleh petugas perpustakaan. Sakura sendiri memperhatikan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke dan tidak butuh dua menit pembicaraan melalui telepon itu ditutup.

"Siapa yang menghubungimu, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Ayahmu. Dia memintaku setelah kau mendapatkan referensi itu dan aku menyelesaikan tugas ini, kita harus mencari cincin pernikahan hari ini," sahut Sasuke kembali menekuni mengetik di _notebook_-nya lagi.

"Bisa diundur besok saja. Karena tidak mungkin tugasmu itu selesai sampai jam empat, aku takut kau kelelahan dan nantinya kau tidak fokus menyetir," ucap Sakura.

Jari tangan Sasuke terhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya, "kau tenang saja, Sakura. Sebelum jam empat nanti tugas ini selesai lagipula ini dikirim melalui _e-mail. _jadi—jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Ini apa Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu permen pelega tenggorokan. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang sakit tenggorokan dan jangan takut itu permen yang biasa kumakan saat tenggorokanku sakit," ucap Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura terdiam lalu membuka bungkus permen itu dan melihat bentuk permen itu menyerupai segitiga. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku menderita penyakit tenggorokan, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Terlihat kau sering memegang tenggorokan menahan rasa sakit. Kau tidak sadar aku calon dokter, Sakura."

Sambil tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih, Sasuke-_san_."

"Hn. Kalau kita sudah menikah, jangan panggil namaku dengan suffiks –_san_. itu terdengar asing dimatamu, Sakura," gumam Sasuke dengan mengambil buku di samping _notebook_-nya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Lalu aku harus memanggil apa?"

Bukan menjawab tapi Sasuke menulis di selembaran kertas dan menyodorkan ke Sakura kemudian dirinya dengan cepat menargetkan tugas ini selesai sedangkan Sakura agak membeku dengan yang tertulis di kertas itu.

_A-aku harus memanggilnya, Sasuke-kun…_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Cuaca yang sangat terik tidak menghambat seorang gadis berambut merah yang ditemani oleh sang ibu yang mendorong kursi rodanya untuk menikmati suasana kota ini. Dengan melihat lalu lalang orang berjalan, sang gadis selalu mengucap syukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati hari ini walau dirinya kini mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru yang telah menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua terhenti ke salah satu halte bis dan beristirahat sejenak. Sang ibu memberikan minuman kepada anak satu-satunya itu. "Kau harus minum, Karin. Ini saran dokter."

"Kalau boleh tahu, nama dokter itu siapa? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya sudah memberiku kesempatan keluar dari rumah sakit walau sehari," ucapnya menerima botol minuman itu dari tangan ibunya.

"Dokter itu masih muda sekali, Karin. Dia lulusan Universitas Cambridge dan namanya Gaara. Bukan hanya dia saja, sahabatmu itu juga membantu proses penyembuhanmu itu dengan mencari pendonor paru-paru untukmu," jelas sang ibu mengelus puncak anaknya.

Dengan mata penuh harap, "sahabatku, ibu?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Iya. Siapa lagi kalau nak Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Tapi saat kau pingsan itu, nak Sasuke membawa gadis yang bernama Sakura dan ia mengatakan kalau Sakura itu calon istrinya."

Hati Karin mencelos mendengar penuturan ibunya dan tetap melanjutkan meminum air yang berada di botol sampai habis. Dia tidak mengerti kalau Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan Sakura padahal lama mereka berhubungan itu lebih lama dibandingkan Sakura yang baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan dirinya merasa sedikit iri namun perasaan itu tidak ia gubris karena akan menambah luka di hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Karin? Apakah perkataan ibu menyakiti perasaanmu," lirih sang ibu.

"Tidak bu. Karin baik-baik saja kok—" tanpa sengaja iris _ruby_-nya mengarah ke toko perhiasan yang berada di depannya tapi bukan itu yang menjadi objek penglihatan tapi sepasang manusia yang baru masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Tak salah lagi kalau yang berada didalam toko itu adalah—ah, dia meminta ibunya untuk ke toko itu walau sang ibu bingung namun tetap menuruti permintaan anaknya. Tangan Karin kini berkeringat dingin dan matanya membulat kaget melihat dari dekat di balik kaca toko itu—

—adalah sang pujaan hati, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah memesan cincin juga melihat dari wajah mereka sangat bahagia. Tidak terpasang raut terpaksa bahkan natural yang tertangkap di mata Karin. Sepertinya, ia harus menyerah akan cintanya. Jika ia tetap menahan perasaan ini akan terasa sangat sakit.

Dan tak sadar kalau mereka berdua sudah keluar dari toko itu dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Karin yang tepat didepan mereka apalagi Sasuke membisu tidak berucap apa-apa.

"Apakah Karin-_san_ baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Karin. Dengan senyuman tipis, Sakura mengelus kedua tangan Karin penuh kelembutan. "Maaf kalau kehadiranku masuk kedalam kehidupan Sasuke membuat dia memperhatikanku dibandingkan kau padahal sebernanya kau yang harus diperhatikan, Karin-_san_."

"Tidak. Kau itu calon istrinya, wajar saja Sasuke-_kun_ lebih memperhatikanmu. Tenang saja, Sakura. Keadaanku sudah baik kok, berkat doa kalian juga aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit walau cuma sehari," kekeh Karin.

"T-tapi… kau kan …"

"—sebaiknya jangan bicarakan itu, Sakura. Aku sudah tahu kalau Ino sudah menceritakannya padamu dan mulai sekarang aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian berdua semoga bahagia." Lalu Karin melirik Sasuke, "dan kau, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan menelantarkan Sakura. Walau kami belum memiliki hubungan dekat tapi sesama perempuan, aku berharap kau tidak akan menyakitinya."

Sasuke yang sedari diam mulai berbicara. "Terima kasih atas doamu itu, Karin. Aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai sahabatku."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu kami mengharapkan kedatanganmu saat pernikahan nanti," seru Sasuke.

"Kapan itu?" tanya Karin.

"Tanggal 28 Maret bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

Kemudian Karin mengenggam tangan Sakura, "kau harus berjanji menjaganya." Dan ia meminta Sakura untuk berdiri lalu dirinya meminta sang ibu untuk membalikkan kursi tubuhnya dan meninggalkan dua insan disana tapi sebelum itu, Karin mengulas senyuman tipis dan benar-benar menjauh dari jangkauan mata mereka.

Dalam hati Karin terisak cukup pelan dan menatap langit diatasnya…

_Semoga kalian berbahagia…_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

_Cinta itu tidak hanya belajar akan bahagia_

_Akan tetapi, belajar akan mengenal rasa sakit_

_Juga merelakan cinta itu pergi dan berbahagia bersama dengan yang lain_

_._

_._

_Tsudzuku_

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Wulanz Aihara Notes

Ini sudah empat bulan terhitung dari bulan September tidak pernah update karena kalian tahu kesibukan kuliah melandaku sampai melupakan fic MC yang harus diselesaikan untuk tidak membuat kalian penasaran. Aku berjanji bukan kalau aku akan menyicil mengupdate beberapa fic MC dan kini syukurlah sudah dua [termasuk ini] berhasil ku realisasikan.

Aku mengucapkan kata syukur dengan yang membaca, mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritkan karyaku ini.

_Thanks for all, I love us ^^_

Boleh saya ingin tahu, fic MC manakah yang saya harus _Update_ selanjutnya?

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Wednesday, 09 Januari 2013, 23.36 p.m**_


End file.
